creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghostface of New Jersey
Ever since the year of 2004, the Gloucester Township had a reputation for a gruesome string of murders committed by an unknown assailant dressed in a Halloween costume. The first incident happened on October 12th, 2004, A mother reported her daughter missing from high school. Looking into the investigation, the police found the girl's body in the back of a car, featuring multiple stab wounds. The owner of the car was taken into custody for questioning. He was released due to lack of evidence. The second incident happened on October 25th, 2007, A neighbor reported screams coming from the house adjacent to theirs. When the police entered the house, the smell of blood was noticeable as well as broken furniture and bloodstains. Searching the house police found the corpses of a mother, father, and their son. The mother's throat was slit, the father had a stab wound between the eyes. However, their son had slashes and cuts on his chest revealing the ribs, as well as bruised fists, indicating a struggle. Forensics concluded that the son fought off assailant screaming for help then bled out on the floor. The investigation was ended there. The third incident happened on October 16th, 2010. A girl reported a strange man sneaking around the outside of her house wearing a dark robe and white mask. Then the sound of window shattering caused the girl to scream. A nearby patrol car was dispatched, after 4 hours another patrol car was dispatched to the same location. When the second patrol arrived at the house the first patrol car was found unattended in the driveway. Searching the house, Police discovered bloodstains possibly identifying the assailant, the first officer with multiple slashes at the neck and multiple stab wounds to the head. There was broken glass found near the officer's body. The police found the caller hiding in a locked bathroom with a deep cut on her arm holding a kitchen knife. She explained that the assailant broke into her home and attacked her with a knife. Then the first officer charged into the home and shot at the assailant hitting it in the shoulder. The assailant then lunged at the officer slashing at his neck. Then it got on top of him stabbing and slashing at the officer. Injured and exhausted, the assailant left the house through the backdoor. The witness is under witness protection. The bloodstain could not be linked to any identity The final incident was reported on October 31st, 2013, A house alarm was triggered indicating a break-in. A patrol car was dispatched. When the police arrived at the house the lock to the front door was broken, Indicating forced entry. Searching the house police discovered a man and woman on a couch disemboweled with their faces mutilated beyond recognition. Searching further an infant was heard crying upstairs. The police discovered another corpse of a woman with deep cuts and slashes along her back and a clip-point knife lodged in her head. The knife featured no fingerprints linking to any identity, however, a baby monitor captured a photo of the assailant at the time of the murder. Viewing the snapshot revealed that the killer indeed wore dark robes and a white mask to hide their identity. The investigation on the killer's identity is still underway while the Ghostface of New Jersey remains at large. Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative